Harry Evans and the Daemon Eye Mirror
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: AU! 1st yr! Harry is just a "normal" boy. He's going to rock this new world to its core as a gifted student of the 5th Hogwarts House. This time the mage evolved differently, where magic his strong and doesn't need a focus (wand). Magical World history is different to canon. Here Harry Evans will make new friends as he fights for muggle born rights, leading his house to victory!
1. The New World

**Harry Evans and the Daemon Eye Mirror**

**Chapter I**

**The New World**

"_So I'm a wizard?"_

Those words! His words continued to echo in the back of his mind, still with an unreal air about them.

"_For the last time yes Mr. Evans!"_

The woman's voice replied to him, getting annoyed with him the more he asked, still in disbelief that he could have magical powers.

Harry smiled at the memory. It would be one of those special memories that he will treasure forever.

Though, he did wonder at his aunts easy acceptance, but then she gave him the 'deal' as she called it. She'll let him go, and sign off and release his full inheritance from his grandparents and he can go to this Hogwarts.

However, the catch was that he never come back. He was good with keeping on that part of the deal, and who knew his mother's parents had been that wealthy? He's near certain that if his aunt realised how much money was left to him she would have tried to take a cut.

He still wonders how she didn't know how much wealth they had accumulated through investments and savings. He was glad to have it as it meant that he could buy all of the things he needed for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The school sounded as if it will be fun, but he had noticed some… racism against muggle born students such as him. However, he can ignore that well enough having grown up with his aunt, her fat jerk husband, and his cousin Dudley.

They're far from the nicest people in the world. His mum and aunt didn't get along after school or something like that, and Petunia Dursley had seen fit to take it out on him.

He had spent his time before school staying at this cesspool of an inn called the Leaky Cauldron. At least the rooms were clean, and he managed to pretend to be a pureblood wizard, by dressing in some fashionable robes. This helped him get honest answers out of people, and they were more than helpful in some areas.

Harry had also bought plenty of books and a multi-compartment, shrinkable trunk to place in his pocket with his books. He studied as hard as he could. He had always done well at school, and though some of the books are difficult to understand, magic as a whole is more of a science than weird mystery, they just didn't look at it like that.

He had always enjoyed science class, but no matter what magic wouldn't be that simple. Though, he had managed to learn a few simple kiddy spells. He didn't want to try anything too big yet, or he could get in over his head, like now.

The eleven-year-old boy was standing in the middle of Kings Cross Station looking lost. He stared at the large, outdated silver ticket in befuddlement. It read Platform 9 and ¾, which was odd in its self.

Even if the platform is hidden, which it looked to be, surely they didn't need to number the track in-line with the muggle tracks, but just call it magical track one or something. Then if they wanted to add it in, just call it track zero or something.

Not to mention that it would be much smarter to put the location of the track on the ticket. However, the worst thing about this was that he had to buy a muggle ticket for the shortest and cheapest trip just to get through the turnstiles.

The guards at the entrance just looked at him like he was crazy presenting them with his weird ticket. It would have been nice for a smidgen of magic that had the guards let him through by showing his ticket.

Now that is what he calls idiocy, and possibly ignorance to the growing security and technology in the muggle world. He had no doubt from speaking with people living in this world that they are not very clued in.

He shook his head and ran his small hand through his freshly messed raven black hair as it weaves a curve down his head in neat disarray. His emerald eyes scanning the environment.

However, he was startled as this pompous man was marching passed him, sneering around at all of the people. He has short cut blonde hair while the woman following has long wavy crinkled brown hair. She near dragged a girl with wavy blonde hair and a brunette girl, her hair in a cute ruffled pixy cut, through the platform.

"Bloody floo!" the man near spat out in anger. "Now we have to be near all of these filthy muggles!"

Harry sighed as he quickly followed, almost amused as the man and his family stopped by a barrier between platforms nine and ten. That actually seemed obvious after some thought. The ticket was being literal.

The man turned after a moment and some words with his daughters, looking Harry up and down. He had done quite the shop in muggle London, now wearing black combat trousers as its nice to have all the pockets, white running shoes, a white tee shirt and a blue hoodie left open.

"Get lost brat!" the man hissed out, outraged.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "We're going to the same place, so I'm waiting to see how to get there," he replied not showing any outward sign that the man bothered him, but he did.

The strange racist man's daughters and wife had turned to Harry too. The blonde girl did not give him anything but a neural stare, but her younger sister was glaring more than her father was.

However, he was surprised to see a cheeky grin on the woman's face. "I suppose this is your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked and he nodded in agreement. "You'll be in the same year as Astoria then," she said, gesturing her brown haired daughter. "I'm on the Board of Directors at the school, and I should apologise. Professor Dumbledore and I have been trying to get them to add instructions for getting to the train for muggle born students, but they can be stubborn, and the guides seem to 'forget'.

"I hadn't known about the new muggle gates to stop fair dodger, ingenious of them though they are. I'll have to try to get the tickets changed so you can-."

"Kennedy!" her husband growled out annoyed with her, but she didn't seem to care. Harry couldn't help but like her. She's kind and pretty and with a smile like that. If her daughters followed suit (which seems unlikely with their dad 'influencing' them) then they'll be stunning too.

They were all wearing robes. The girls in school uniforms, but Harry suspected magic so the muggles don't stare, or that robes aren't that outlandish to the muggles.

This Kennedy woman's robes were nicer by far, and left open showing a pale blue dress underneath, with nice curves and legs as he had heard about such things from his uncle when his aunt wasn't around he can be somewhat more civil, and doesn't sensor himself as much.

Plus, Harry knew he might get a smack or two if he repeated any of the things his uncle has said about women on TV he thinks are fit, which is ironic coming from a lard-ass like him. Harry doesn't want to be like him, and though he's sure he can appreciate the female form (the one's he likes), he will stay clear from being a pig, and then he'll get some cute girlfriends to kiss, and when he's older do 'other' things. He had to hold back the blush and shake his head clear as he does drift off sometimes.

"Terry!" Kennedy reprimanded, which surprisingly made him grimace. "I told you about this before!" she said before turning back to Harry. "Well, I'm Kennedy Greengrass, and this is my husband, Terry!" she gestured the man as he sneered. "Then we have Daphne." The blonde girl. "And Astoria. I'm sure you'll get along great!"

"Umm… well, I'm Harry Evans," he replied, and surprised as she seemed to pause as her pale blue eyes meeting his widened slightly.

Kennedy seemed to gulp before her smile became more radiant, but her daughters matching eyes also caught the hitch in their mother, confused.

However, the man's sneer only intensified. His brown eyes colder than before. "Come on, before we're even later and miss the train-!" he said before he looked over the kids' heads, eyes widening slightly as he saw a gaggle of red heads. "Oh crap, come on, before we have to speak to that annoying Weasley woman!"

Harry was a little surprised as the man grabbed him and the two girls and shoved them through a wall while bringing the girls trolley through with his wife bringing up the rear, amused.

"I know what he means," she said to Harry, to elaborate. "Arthur Weasley. Her husband is a great guy, but his wife… well, for a pureblood blood traitor; she can be more racist than some of the worst people I've met!"

Harry just nodded, confounded but shrugged. This Mrs. Weasley woman just sounded like a bigot to him. At least Mr. Greengrass has the guts to be openly racist.

He looked around at the huge scarlet stream train and all of the other kids saying their farewells to parents and family members. It made him wish he had a family.

Harry could only watch the Greengrass sisters hurrying off after a kiss and hug from their mother. Though, Astoria fought it blushing madly.

He was feeling jealous and lonely when he was surprised as Kennedy Greengrass engulfed him in a warm hug too. He melted before he realised what he was doing, blushing as she pulled back, pleased her husband had left them alone.

"Don't worry Harry," she said, smiling and giving him his first ever, motherly kiss on the forehead. He couldn't help but show his surprise, but she laughed it off. "I couldn't just let a cutie like you go without a hug and a kiss," she said with a weird hitch of emotion in her voice.

"T-thank you," he mumbled under his breath while she giggled and gave him a gentle nudge towards the train as the last boarding call whistle sounded.

He smiled and waved to her as he charged off and onto the train. He ended up near the back, finding a free compartment. He had thought about finding some other first years to hang out with, but he didn't know how to make friends like that, and he was certain the Greengrass girls wouldn't want his company either.

Sitting down he sighed as he looked out the window. He could see Mrs. Greengrass as the train started pulling away from the station. She saw him and waved, giving him a cheeky wink before they rounded the corner, out of sight.

He relaxed as he watched the scenery zoom by the window, wondering about that woman. How does a jerk bag like Mr. Greengrass get such a nice, beautiful woman to marry him? It seemed crazy, but it gave lots of hope for his future love life, as he is not a jerk.

Harry had never been on a train before. He had used this thing called a portkey when the witch arrived to show him around and take him shopping it kind of teleports people, but the woman wasn't smart enough to even understand the potential concept of teleportation, maybe they should send muggle born staff to green new muggle born kids.

She wasn't nice at all. She didn't even care how he was going to get home, not that he went back once he was free. He had already started an account at Gringotts. Then he took the bus to get to the train, well three busses. So ridding the train was a novel experience.

He was sitting alone for a few minutes when his compartment door slid open, startling him. He looked up, surprised to see a pretty girl standing in the doorway.

She looked younger than he did. She's small with bright brown eyes and long cherry red hair down further than her bottom and loose, clipped up in curtains framing her face over her shoulders on the left side by a kitten clip, and the other side, less so by some obviously hidden clips to keep her hair from her eyes.

Harry couldn't help but stare as he had never seen someone with so much hair before, but it was very nice and flowing right. She was wearing a school uniform, her robe left open. She had the brightest smile he had ever seen, and he thought Kennedy could never be beaten there.

"Hey!" she greeted cheerfully. "I'm Ginevra Weasley, but everyone just calls me Ginny. I'll be a first year this year. This is so awesome. I can't wait, what year are you in?" she asked in a hurry, rushing out her words.

"Oh, umm… I'll be a first year too," he said, which brightened her as she took the seat next to him, in his personal space. "Err, yeah, and I'm Harry – Harry Evans!" he quickly gave his name as he realised she was waiting for it.

"Nice to meet you Harry!" she greeted, shaking his hand eagerly.

Harry gulped, as she was so close he could almost count the dashes of freckles on her pale skin, over her nose. "It's umm… nice to meet you too," he quickly said, not used to such closeness to another human being. Kennedy's hug not counting as she caught him off guard.

"Its funny. I don't think I've seen you around school before," she said, looking him over more carefully before her eyes widened in surprise. "You must be a muggle born then," she said with a nod of her head, glaring at him for only a moment before sighing while he looked confused. "I just don't have it in me to be mean about muggles like mum, Ron, and Percy."

"So, you're a pureblood?" he asked, and she nodded her head in agreement. "And you want to be mean, because?" he couldn't help but ask, confused about the whole situation. She was about to answer when he thought of something better and asked that instead. "You look younger than me," he said, surprising her with the interruption. "So why would you have been to Hogwarts already?"

"Yeah, I'm ten, but that's when purebloods start school," she said before continuing. "Well, nine really, but that's more about none magical things, making sure we're all up to scratch with reading and writing, and maybe the odd simple spell."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle with the way she told him. It was condescending. She gave him a weird look and he shrugged.

"Sorry. It's just that was a bit too smug. It was funny, and made you look as cute as a kitten, like your hair clip."

She blushed and pouted, but it was ruined by her tiny smile. "Well, I am a pureblood, so I'm obviously better than you!" she declared as fact.

Harry laughed again, and Ginny was surprised when Harry playfully tackled her, pinning her to the seat where she struggled. He was heavier and stronger than she was. He then whispered something in her ear that made her shiver before she lit up white for a very brief moment and started giggling and crying out for him to stop, tears in her eyes.

"Now who's better?" he asked, laughing with her.

"You are! You are!" she cried out trying unsuccessfully to wriggle free. "Please stop, I can't breathe!" she begged and he let her go where she gulped in the air, breathing hard. He sat up helping her up next to him. She was holding her ribs half-glaring at him.

"That was mean!" she said, pouting after a few minutes before she lent up against him smiling with a sigh. "I'm sorry… things aren't all that… well when it comes to family and stuff. The magical world takes all of that very seriously, and my family has neither wealth nor power. Mum wants us to all start taking status and everything more seriously, but dad said we should make friends, not allies."

"What about you?" he asked, and she blushed, smiling.

"We're going to be the best of friends Harry, and I don't care what anyone says!" she admitted proudly as she hugged onto his arm. "I mean, you're much more fun than most of the purebloods I've met!"

Harry couldn't help but grin. "Yeah," he agreed, comforted by her; he likes the ways she's holding him. Humans are a pack animal after all.

"And I only ever made friends with this odd blonde girl; Luna last year. She's a nice friend, but very strange. I think I've got the hang of her though," she said in a hurry. "I couldn't find her on the train. I hope she's not missed it."

"I'm sure she'll turn up for this sorting thing," he replied while she nodded. "Though, I still can't figure this whole house thing out. I had worn robes in Diagon Alley, so I fit in and I can ask people things, but they just expected me to know. What I've got so far is, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and this hated house, Vulpine," he finished off shrugging.

"Okay," she began thoughtfully. "So we have the Gryffindors, they are supposed to be brave. Ravenclaws smart, Hufflepuffs hard workers, Slytherins ambitious, though if you ask Gryffindors they'll say evil, but I'm not really sure myself. The Vulpines are near all muggle born students, but they're supposed to be adventurous! I suppose coming to Hogwarts you would have to be.

"Professor McGonagall is nice but stern, and she teaches transfiguration, and she is head of Gryffindor. Then Professor Sprout teaches herbology, and heads Hufflepuff. This tiny teacher, Professor Flitwick teaches charms and heads Ravenclaw. This jerk, Snape, he teaches potions and heads Slytherin and hate the head of Vulpine. Professor Lupin teaches elementology, and heads Vulpine! But we don't go into elementology until third year as its an elective."

"OK, so these people founded the school and set up houses?" Harry asked while she nodded her head in agreement, letting his arm go she took on a thinking pose.

"Yep," she said nodding. "Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Rosette Vulpine-."

Harry interrupted with a snicker, which got him a look. "Sorry, but the other four letter codded their first and second names, and she just shrugged and didn't care!"

Ginny blinked as she thought about it and laughed too. "I never thought about it before, but that is odd. Maybe she wanted to stand out more. Rumour has it that she was muggle born herself. Vulpine House isn't very popular with the other houses because of that, but I would probably prefer to go there over Slytherin. Slytherin normally have so many rich pureblood it wouldn't feel right. That's not to mention how angry my family would be as Slytherins have this reputation for being evil!"

"O-K," Harry said with a shrug. "Well, at least those little monsters that run the bank were nice to me… well they weren't horrible."

Ginny laughed, shaking her head, amused with him.

"So what house are you in?" he asked, startling her.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head again. "We don't get sorted until we're ten. So I'll be sorted with you. Haven't you been listening? I said that I would prefer to… never mind," she said, smiling at him while he blushed as he realised it had been heavily implied.

"So… what house do you think you'll be in then?" he asked, hoping she forgets his silliness.

"I don't know," she replied, shrugging. "I just know that all of my family have been in Gryffindor for centuries. Though, I don't know whether that's good or bad, as Gryffindors have a rep for being reckless idiots."

"Looks like you're going to break tradition then!" he replied, smirking as her pale cheeks lit up at the compliment.

"Actually, I hope your right," she said suddenly in thought. "I've met the Boy-Who-Lived, and I would rather somewhere different. I had always dreamt that he would be this awesome hero, but what we get is a bigheaded, self-centred jerk! Then he's friends with my brother Ron, and Ron was already a selfish jerk."

"Boy-Who-Lived?" he asked, baffled. "I've heard this kid mentioned a few times, but never figured out what it meant or who he is."

"Yeah, well," she leant in closer to him quivering and holding back onto his arm, her face near touching his as if this is the biggest secret ever. "Years ago, back about nine and a half years I think. There was this super-evil Dark Wizard. His name. Voldemort!" she hissed out the name, flinching, but Harry didn't react more than befuddlement. "Well anyway, Neville Longbottom was fifteen months or something like that.

"Rumour tells of a prophecy. They say that it foretold the Dark Lords defeat at the hands of a child. He supposedly heard about this. So he sort the child out. He had his Death Eaters, which is what he called his supporter, search for the child that matches the description in the prophecy.

"He went after the Longbottom's, and killed the boys' father," she said mysteriously. "However, his mother was left comatose in the hospital to this day. The Dark Lord. He tried to kill Longbottom, but something happened and his unstoppable killing curse flew back and obliterated him.

"This is how Neville Longbottom became the Boy-Who-Lived," she finished her story with a sigh of relief. "I don't know any more than that, sorry, but that's all anybody really knows about that Halloween night anyway."

"Wow, you make a great story teller, Ginny!" he said, smiling at her as she blushed.

"Well… thanks and… people don't usually say 'his' name, even now they're afraid he'll return, and with magic, who knows. They call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but if Dumbledore is allowed to say it," she said, shrugging.

"So I gather this Voldemort dude…" he trailed off as she flinched and gasped at the name, and she was awed he said it so casually. He shrugged and continued. "Well, anyway, he was trying to hurt muggle born people and muggles?"

"Yeah. He wasn't very nice at all," she readily agreed. "But he also wanted to conquer the world or something."

"So this jerk Neville will be in his… second year?"

She nodded her head in agreement. "He needs an bottom kicking. He thinks he can do whatever he wants because he's some supposed hero. Then his family manage to get him near everything, and the corrupt and greedy give in to them easily according to my dad. He works at the ministry in muggle affairs."

Harry laughed when they turned together as the door slid open. It was a small blonde haired girl. Her hair is a dirty shade, down to her shoulder blades tied back. She has some stunning, wide blue eyes that seemed to tear through you. She is even paler than Ginny, but not wearing robes, but her school uniform, and this endearingly odd expression as she looked them both over.

"Luna!" Ginny said with a smile. "Hey, Luna, this is Harry Evans, our new best friend. Harry, this is Luna Lovegood."

"H-hi," he replied while she smiled and drifted over to the seat directly opposite him, not even blinking as she examined him.

"Hello Harry!" she greeted with a misty, breathy voice. "Do you know your mana is glowing so much with kittanegaels?" she asked him, smiling.

Harry looked to Ginny, confused. She giggled and answered. "They're supposed to be a sign of lots of good mana. She 'sees' them on lots of people."

"Oh," he said looking down at himself before back to Luna. "Well, thanks a lot for the heads up, Luna."

"You are welcome Harry," she said, pleased he wasn't making fun of her like everyone else, apart from Ginny.

"Where have you been Luna?" Ginny quickly asked as her friend looked to her.

"I'm sorry Ginevra," she said regretfully. "I was confronted by that bully Neville Longbottom and his friends making fun of me until a Slytherin prefect turned up and saved me. Though, I think she only saved me because it was 'him'."

Ginny sighed in relief and glompped onto her friend, hugging her. Luna looked like she was enjoying the hug as she hugged back.

"You really are too kind sis!" Ginny said, using the term she and Luna use, as Ginny with many brothers always wanted a sister, and Luna with no siblings wanted one too.

Harry was having a great time with his knew friends, playing these cards that blew up if you snapped wrong. Then there was this chess with moving pieces that didn't like Harry much because he kept winning. The pieces he chose did like him, however, Ginny and Luna both kept pouting as they had been teaching him how to play, and he has some natural talent.

It was around lunchtime that a woman with a near empty snack kart turned up looking apologetic. "Sorry dears, we don't have much left. Mr. Longbottom near bought it all. I tried to talk some reason into him, but…" she sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"That's OK Miss," Harry said smiling. "I bought some sandwiches from the sandwich shop," he said smiling as the other two waved her off. Luna carrying hers in her bag and Ginny's in her large inside pocket, a little squished.

"Why does mum never listen when I tell her what I want?" Ginny asked herself, as she looked her sandwiches over better.

"Here," Harry startled them both as he had pulled out his trunk, resized it and opened a compartment with several baguette rolls filled with all sorts. He pulled out the rolls and offered them up. "You can share these. I won't eat them all, and I don't want to waste them. I have some fizzy cans too," he said as he had stockpiled, just in case the magical people drink something stupid and yuk, like pumpkin or worse.

The girls both looked at the odd tins each confused until they watched Harry open his orange and take a sip before using his trunk as a table and starting his sandwich. The girls then pulled the ring pulls opening the cans and drinking the tasty fizzy stuff.

Harry couldn't help but smile after as he had each of his new best friends either side of him, taking naps hugging an arm each before he fell asleep soon after.

_**to be continued…**_


	2. Sorted

**Harry Evans and the Daemon Eye Mirror**

**Chapter II**

**Sorted**

"Do you think those boats look safe?" Harry asked nervously as he looked from the giant man with a beard sitting in one of the little wooden boats by himself to his two new friends, Ginny and Luna while other kids climbed into boats without thought.

Luna and Ginny wouldn't have thought about it either if Harry hadn't said anything. However, now, looking from their new best friend to the flimsy looking boat they were to climb into they felt concerned.

"Well. I think magic probably stops them from sinking," Ginny said to herself more than Harry or Luna, trying to reassure herself that she won't fall in.

"What? We're not going to share with them losers!"

They were startled, and turned to see Astoria arguing with her sister.

"Its either that or we go with that jerk Longbottom," Daphne retorted rolling her eyes. "You were the one who waited until the train stopped before going to the bathroom, which is why we were at the back of the queue! Anyway, mum doesn't like us listening to dads' muggle hate stuff because he's just sore that-."

_"Whatever…!"_

The brown haired girl huffed as she just barged passed Harry, Ginny and Luna and climbed into the boat with her sister sighing and climbing in after her.

"Umm… Astoria and Daphne Greengrass," Harry introduced them nervously. "Their mum is awesome, but I think they take after their dad in the 'manners' department," he said which caused both girls to glare hard, but he ignored them as he climbed in the boat and helped his friends in to sit with him, opposite the sisters.

Then the boats started sailing off across the deep dark lake towards the magnificent silhouette of the castle-school.

"Oh, hi Astoria!" Ginny greeted, trying to keep her giant grin through all of the cold staring.

"Weasley," she replied as if saying that was the greatest struggle in her life.

"I told you, my name is Ginny!" she replied sighing. "I don't hate you so I don't call you by your family name. I don't get why you would hate me so much. I have never done anything wrong to you!"

"You have now!" she replied, gesturing to Harry. "You're hanging out with a mudblood!"

"Mudblood?" Harry asked, startling Ginny as she looked ready to leave her place and attack the muggle way. "That is your insult…?" he asked, shocking them all into staring at him. "Dirty blood. The insult would imply that I would be offended by having muggle ancestry. This would then derive that I hate muggles and other muggle born mage, which is ridiculous. That can only be an insult to a wannabe! I am what I am, and why should I care about simple-minded bigotry. I bet if you look hard enough your bloodline derived from muggles too!"

"Take that back!" Astoria demanded with a fire in her eyes that Harry preferred over the ice.

Harry smirked as he leaned over, his face mere centre metres from hers, noses touching hers so soft it almost was not. His emerald green eyes connecting and capturing her deep, cool blue eyes. Her cheeks lit up.

"Mage. All. Came. From. Muggles!" he said so creepily that Astoria flinched with each word as if hit before he sat back with a huge grin while her glare returned, and Ginny and Luna were snickering.

"Not funny!" she retorted as she tried to pretend her sister wasn't struggling to hold in her laughter.

It wasn't long after that that the five were led into the castle by a stern woman. Professor McGonagall. She met them at the doors where the new first years separated from the second years.

A beautiful black woman with long, smooth dark hair and dark eyes led off the second years.

Astoria surprisingly stayed with Harry, Ginny, and Luna. Though, its probably just because she knows them and hadn't made many friends if any last year. Then with her attitude, it is not surprising.

Harry was quite awed at the amazing sights the school offered, and who could blame him. From the huge lake that reflected the full moon outside, to the moving and talking paintings around the school. He had never seen anything quite so awesome. He can live without technology for a while if he has such awesome things to explore.

The Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall led them through into an antechamber to wait a short while where many fools in all nervousness wondered what would sort them. They thought from the ridiculous to the absurd!

Then the teacher returned to collect them holding an old wooden three-legged stool and a ratty old pointed wizard's hat. It reminded Harry of a patchwork quilt from where people over the centuries had tried to repair it on the cheap.

They were all led from their chamber, after the thing with the creepy ghosts into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was lined with five tables using different colours for the banners over the tables. Kids were all seated at the House tables as the first years poured in either side of the middle table.

The two at either end were decorated in scarlet and emerald. The far right was red, decorated with a golden lion, Gryffindor. The far left was the green one, decorated with a magnificent silver snake.

Then next to them, on the right, Hufflepuff in yellow with a black and white badger. The other side, the inner table was blue with a black bird in its centre.

The centre table caught Harry's eyes most. It was white, with a wide purple border with a beautiful crimson fox in the centre, like a guardian, it bore its fangs and claws. Its eye a deep purple, and slanted like a monster fox that stood ever vigilant to protect its family. Vulpine.

Even the hall was intriguing as candles floated around on thin air. The ceiling looking out into the heavens, at the full moon. He had never expected to see such beauty in the Great Hall, but here it is, special, and crazy all in one.

They were led to a stop where the stool had been placed down. The hat on top. The hat then went on to sing a pointless rhyme, and they all applauded it after anyway.

Harry took this opportunity to look around the hall. His eyes falling on the teachers table. He couldn't miss the old man in the centre with his long white hair, beard, and blue eyes peering over his half-mood specs. This must be Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. He seemed like the amusing old man stereotype of a wizard.

Then Harry grimaced as this greasy haired professor caught his eyes, sneering with a hate so profound Harry could feel it in the air. He quickly looked away to the guy with the red turban. There was just something cowardly about the way his eyes darted all over the place.

Looking down the table more. He was surprised to see a wild looking man with greying brown hair and dangerous grey eyes. Even so. He was looking at Harry, eyes holding a sadness he had only ever seen reflected in the mirror before. His body seemed to be shaking a little while he sat with Dumbledore. The old man seemed to be talking to him, and he nodded looking away.

It was all odd in some way, but. He shook his head, clearing it of any weird thoughts as he noticed the hat had stopped its song. He applauded with his friends and Astoria, as she doesn't want to be his friend.

"First years," McGonagall began to gain their full attention. "When I call out your names you shall come forward, take a seat and place the hat upon your head to be sorted. Once your house has been chosen, take off the hat and take a seat at the chosen table." She then paused and looked at all of the nervous first years sternly to make sure they had all been paying attention.

Harry watched as the sorting started, children having to go up to the front, sit on the stool, place the hat on their head for it to sorts out what house you're best suited. He didn't mind too much, though it seems that Slytherin house is the pureblood equivalent to Vulpine House, only add in the racism.

That made him feel that Slytherin was certainly out, but he didn't much care about that. He watched as Astoria was called forward. It took over a minute for the hat to call out her house.

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

She was quick in rushing away from Harry, Ginny, and Luna, looking pale and relieved, worried even. It looks like something went on that had terrified her. Though, he wasn't as surprised as he could have been that she went into Slytherin, sitting next to her sister and a black haired girl.

"Lovegood, Luna!" the deputy head called and the blonde girl was nervous as she stepped up to the stool, sat and placed on the hat. It took a few moments for anything to happen when the hat suddenly called out.

_"VULPINE!"_

Luna pulled off the hat, as there was a slight pause. Her dreamy blue eyes full of surprise and wonderment just as the centre table started applauding. Luna smiled. Her cheeks lit red slightly as she hurried to take her seat with the other first year Foxes.

Harry had half-expected Ravenclaw or something, which seemed to suit her odd mind, but now he thinks about it. She does seem to have an adventurous spirit.

"Evans, Harry!" McGonagall called after a while later. Harry had zoned out, so she had startling him. She looked up from her list staring at the nervous boy for the briefest of moments with this odd look in her eyes before gesturing the stool.

Harry gulped and took a deep breath when Ginny quickly squeezed his hand giving him a small smile.

"Good luck," she whispered to him as she let his hand go and let him walk forward.

It was unnerving to have all eyes on him as he picked up the hat and sat on the stool. Why couldn't they all just examine their tables or something? Taking one final deep breath. He placed the hat on his head where it slipped down covering his eyes. Thankfully the hat blocked out the view of his large audience.

'Be in your noggin, Evans!'

A small voice whispered in his ear. He near jumped out of the seat, startled. It is a talking hat. He should have expected nothing less.

'Yes, where to put you? A great mind yes. Hard working, certainly. And loyal too… and what is this, cunning, very… almost like a fox. Yes and brave, very much so, but no… Gryffindor would not suit you. You would resent them; hate them even, for their ideals. Let us see this! A thirst for adventure I see. Such an independent young man you are Mr. Evans, but where to put you…?'

'I don't mind… but-…' he trailed off in thought.

'Another Weasley, eh,' the hat chuckled. 'Well I'm afraid she hasn't been sorted yet, but fear not. The choice is always yours. I am but a guide. I see where you belong. Where you'll make your family. You'll do well, I am sure. This is where your heart truly lies…!'

The hat had paused for dramatic effect, ruining Harry's nerves before it called out his house. 'Good luck Harry. And may you find your way in this harsh reality and be victorious in your new house!'

_"VULPINE!"_

The centre table started applauding loudly as Harry sighed in relief as he pulled off the hat, placed it back on the stool and rushed over to the centre table, sitting next to Luna. He left the seat the other side of him in hope.

He couldn't help but feel bad as Ginny looked so sad, but if the hat doesn't really choose then Ginny can join them. He just had to wait and hope, saving the seat next to him in hope when the moment of choice finally arrived.

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

Harry shot Ginny a reassuring smile as she nodded and took a seat on the chair. She pulled the hat on her head and waited. She was under the hat for fifteen seconds at most when the hat shouted. The hall went deathly quiet.

_"VULPINE!"_

Ginny was blushing deep red when she pulled off the hat, looking around nervously.

"Oh my, a Weasley, in the Foxes den!"

"I can't believe it; the Weasley's couldn't sink any lower!"

However, no more comments like that could be heard as Harry started clapping, with Luna joining in, and the rest of the house following suit.

Ginny quickly rushed over taking the seat with Harry, holding onto his arm, shaking with nerves before the applauding could stop. The Vulpines near them who knew about Weasleys strained to look round to see this one, holding a muggle born boys arm while he was reassuring her, befuddled by this turn of events, and in some, amused.

The rest of the sorting continued as normal, after Professor Dumbledore made announcements, and threatened people with death if they wandered into a forbidden corridor.

The tables filled up with food for the students and they began to dig in. the tables filled with foods of all varieties if you were at another table. However, the Vulpine table only had things like fish fingers, sausages, mash potatoes and green vegetables, which was odd and annoying as what the others have looks delicious.

"Why is our food different from the other four tables?" Harry suddenly asked loud enough for the older students to hear. "They have such variety, and roast dinner and all sorts, but we have… like what the hell…?"

One of the older students, a boy with black hair sitting nearby snorted bitterly.

"Why do you think kid?" he asked in mock wonder. "We're a house full of mud-bloods and blood traitors, so we get below their standards," he said, sounding like he wanted to start a war over it and Harry can understand as he could smell the roast chickens and chops.

"Well that's pathetic," he replied in annoyance, thinking hard. If he could just find the kitchens, he'll be set, even if he has to cook the food. He has gotten plenty of practice with his 'family'. Its just lucky that they didn't make him cook and then starve him. It just became one of his chores because he had gotten so good at cooking.

"Yeah we know," said another older student, a beautiful girl with short-cropped blonde hair and green eyes. "But what can we do about it. It's just the way they are. Maybe if we had a few decent quidditch players and won a few games we might actually get a little respect around here, but most of our players suck on a broom."

"Yeah or even win the house cup for once," said a brown haired boy with a sigh.

"I can fly," interrupted Ginny. "Are there any team positions? I saw you play last year and you sucked, well, not you, you're brilliant, but most of the team, and… – no offence"

"None taken," the girl replied. "Thanks, and… the team does suck. First years don't normally get onto the team, but we do have a chaser, and seeker position available."

"Um, what is quidditch?" asked Harry because he like the other first years (except Luna) were looking beyond confused and none of them seemed likely to ask anytime soon.

Therefore, the blonde girl who it turned out is the team's new captain, and fifth year chaser began the explanation while they ate and listened with rapt attention. Some other students adding in bits she missed out. To Harry it sounded like an unusual but intriguing sport, and would not mind learning to play himself if only because flying on a broom sounded awesome.

"Well I could ask our head of house Professor Lupin," began Emily, the team captain gesturing to the wild looking fearsome professor from earlier. "If he'll let first years tryout, and if they get on then allow them to have a broom at school."

"That would be awesome, but when are tryouts?" asked Ginny excitedly, hoping for the best, and apparently, according to her, Harry found out that Professor Lupin is a really stand up teacher.

"Don't get your hopes up yet. We might not be allowed," she said with a shrug. "But Gryffindor have their precious Boy-Who-Lived seeking for them, and he got on the team first year. So we can use that to our advantage. Even though the Longbottom's want the teachers to play favourites, most don't, and not for him, but Snape…"

She did not need to give further explanation as Harry looked over at the sneering douche bag.

The feast was a fun affair for the new Vulpines and old alike, (ignoring the cheap hypermarket branded food). Everyone was so friendly and helpful. They looked out for each other, as a proper family should. Having no family himself Harry was lavishing in the atmosphere. They had even accepted Ginny even though she is this Ron boy's sister, and he is a racist jerk! She is one of them now, along with half-blood Luna.

They didn't even seem to care too much about the non-feast they received compared to the rest of the school. It was just normal to them, and they put up with it because they are stronger than that, and refuse to let the racism get their spirits down.

Harry learnt a few more things such as why he had not noticed the nine year olds was because they came with the older students and are scattered around the school sitting at which table they like, none at theirs, and only first and second years take the boats while the rest take invisible-thing drawn carriages.

Also, he learnt a few things about their head of house Professor Remus Lupin. He teaches an elective subject for third years and above, which is Elementology.

It teaches about your element, and better control over your magic because of it, which sounded interesting to Harry. Though, he thinks Ginny mentioned that earlier, it was nice knowing a little about elementology.

Apparently, the professor is of the fire element, and a lykan, which was impressive since it is a full moon, and Harry worried a little, but the others laughed it up as he apparently has superb control.

Therefore, Harry just shrugged sheepishly and was interested to know what his element might be but had to wait for his third year to find out.

Soon the fest was over and Dumbledore stood giving all sorts of announcements about banned magical items, the forest on the grounds being off limits, no magic to be used in the corridors, and not to go to the third floor corridor (again) to the right if you don't want to die a most horrid death. They should probably just lock, seal, and ward that off if its that dangerous.

Harry thought it was some sick joke the first time he said it, like many others but the serious expression on his face, and repeating the warning made Harry and those others realise he was being 'deadly' serious.

After Dumbledore finished with the announcements the Vulpine prefects called out for the first years to follow them and led the way through the castle. It took about fifteen minutes to reach the ninth floor since they were made to walk faster than normal because of its greater distance than any other towers.

They stood before an alcove with a beautiful marble statue of a young woman of maybe fifteen, sixteen with some kind of animal sitting at her feet that looked suspiciously fox-like. She was wearing a very elegant and flowing dress with a corset boosting up her cleavage, with a beautiful smile that looked alive, even in the marble with sparkling eyes that in the torchlight looked to have a defiant fire in them.

"Abracadabra!" one of the prefects said gaining a fair amount of laughter from the students. Then to their surprise, the statue sunk into the wall as if walking backwards, winking at the students as she moved around a corner. The wall behind her having dismantled. She stood to the side, in the corridor after that, waiting beyond for them to enter, as she did before. Her fox pet preening itself.

The first years could only stare in awe. Even Ginny and Luna showed that they were impressed and they have been to school before, so it was likely that neither Gryffindor nor Ravenclaw had an awesome statue like that.

She revealed a beautiful white carpeted staircase leading down in a circle, with still paintings of different kinds of foxes leading the way down on the white painted walls.

Harry was at the back of the line of first years with Ginny and Luna holding each of his hands while the prefects led them down the stairs. Harry was in awe of the staircase as it curved round, and was surprised that something finally amazed Ginny and Luna so much since he knew they had never seen this tower before.

They had just stepped forward off the bottom step into what must be the common room when Harry stopped, staring at the last painting on the wall. His eyes wide. It was a fluffy snowy-white fox with a mountain background and snow all around. It seemed to stare right at him with its piercing green eyes. It then winked its right eye at him and seemed to smirk as Harry jumped and all most fell down.

He shook his head clear and looked back at the painting but it just looked as still as the others and was looking the other way. He frowned for a moment wondering whether he imagined it. He had seen all of the paintings on the way to the tower had moved and even spoken, but the prefect had told them the paintings in the tower are all stills so figured he just imagined it because he is getting real tired.

Shaking his head clear again, he stepped forward with his girls into the common room and let his mouth drop when he saw it.

It was a huge circular room with two levels. The upper level had a wooden railing running around the edge since the large circular centre was open to look down. The railings were all cherry wood in colour as the walls were white with plenty of still paintings of foxes and the same beautiful girl/young woman who was guarding the entrance with piercing green eyes. There was even one large painting of all five founders where 'she' looked older, in her thirties maybe, but she was certainly the youngest. All together looking happy and content with each other. All wearing their house colours and coats of arms.

Each founder carried a weapon within his or her belts, other than their wands, which used a wood to match their house, or vice versa. Gryffindor's red, Hufflepuff is yellow, Ravenclaws blue, Slytherin's green, and Vulpine's purple.

Godric housed a sword, and Salazar a long emerald spear on his back within a holster, while Rowena had a bow over her shoulder with a quiver full of arrows. Helga had two daggers visible one on each hip, and last visible on Rosette's right hip wrapped around in a hoop, a crimson/brown leather whip with purple leather handgrip.

The five founders looked magnificent and extremely powerful. Harry was in awe of them even in the muggle painting.

Harry continued looking around to see two spiralling staircases, leading up to the upper level, and bookshelves stacked with many books running around the edge of the upper floor made of a beautiful light purple wood Harry had never seen before with tables and chairs of the same wood.

Obviously, the upper floor was mainly designed for a study area so the people in the main common room don't disturb you when they've finished and are messing about or playing.

In the main common room, a few coffee tables lay scattered about with white, and purple leather chairs and sofas scattered about all directed mainly towards the large roaring fire in the beautiful red brick fireplace with a large and fierce looking fox painting above it sleeping.

Harry double took like many others as he got a good look at the huge red fox with black tips to his ears and tail. His body was moving as he breathed, so Harry figured this was the only magical portrait in the tower.

Harry also took note of the purple fluffy rugs scattered about on the soft white carpet, as his like every other first years eyes continued to roam the room while the prefects just grinned and let them continue looking around for a few minutes.

Harry also noted the several windows looking out from incredibly high up over the lake with white and purple drapes tied open. It was a beautiful sight and they could even see the forest across this part of the lake.

His eyes continued to wander as he spied two huge double doors leading outside also with these drapes leading to a huge balcony that went around the outside of the tower and to another set of double doors the other side. Looking up he saw windows up the top to, as well two sets of double doors leading to another balcony so figured you could get up there from stairs outside too.

Shaking his head in disbelief he continued looking around where two archways caught his attention, (other than the one marked bathroom with the door), with stairs leading up and down, both had white and purple signs, one stating that it is the girls' dormitories, and the other boys' dormitories. The whole place was simply huge and amazing. He could scarcely comprehend the magnitude of it all in one go. It was all so beautiful and wondrous.

The most amazing thing though was Ginny and Luna's expressions since they looked even more shocked and impressed compared to the other first years, and he felt a little better about his lack of magical experience through it.

Suddenly one of the prefects cleared his throat to gain their attention, which is when they all seemed to realise how quiet they were. He grinned cockily at them when he had their attention.

"OK now first years! Before we begin! I know I said all of our paintings are still, but I meant all but one," he gestured the large sleeping fox over the fireplace. "His name is Nitrous… and wasn't named after something you use in a car to make it go faster before someone smarts off.

"He was named before that was even invented. He is like a guardian of sort, watching out for those in his house. He can be a bit grumpy at times but he's a big softy really, but he likes to sleep and sometimes leaves his portrait for a while, but he'll answer any questions he can when he's here and awake.

"OK then. About our house. We are the sorcerers wizarding society doesn't much like, but tolerates to a degree. However, while you are here in this house and even beyond that we are family! We will help each other out as much as we possibly can no matter the consequences, because that is what family does.

"If you need help with your homework, don't hesitate to ask an older student if they have free time to help if you think they can help. They shall. We like to do well in this house to prove we are not weaklings just because of our beliefs or heritage.

"So first let me tell you, life will be easy if you stick together, and stick with the rest of the house. Of course making friends outside the house is encouraged, because acting like the rest of the school is a pointless waste of time and energy.

"However, I should warn you now, while two of the other houses for the most part will leave us alone because they are not stupid enough to think we're helpless against them and know we can and will fight back or retaliate just as fiercely as them."

He paused here to let his words sink in, and Harry gulped taking a long deep breath as he looked at Ginny and Luna to see Luna looked like she wasn't listening, and Ginny was looking a little pale as she looked at him. However, he gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it though a little reluctant.

"However," he finally continued. "Slytherin House seem to think they're better than everybody else no matter how many times their spells are deflected. But we have the advantage on them since they are always warring with those idiot Gryffindor's who think everything is plain and simply good vs. evil and that they're the good guys. So the Slytherins pay a lot less attention to us because of this, which we should be thankful for.

"However, that does not mean we can let our guard down around either of them. Slytherins think we are scum, and Gryffindors are threatened by us possibly being the better good guys'. Well that's just us speculating since they accept muggle borns and blood traitors with open arms same as us. Though we only have about ten of the later, eleven now including our new first year…"

He gestured towards Ginny with a smirk while she blushed and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Well enough about that for now. You will find out more as time goes on here at Hogwarts," he continued beaming around at all the first years. "Maybe this year we might be able to win the house cup.

"On the other hand, even better and win the quidditch cup. If we get those much needed and excellent new players this year. Well boys up and to the left, and girls down and to the right," he finished gesturing towards the dormitories.

"Have a good night; first classes tomorrow so don't stay up too late! Classes start at nine thirty so try to be up for a shower and to get dressed by eight in the morning, so you have enough time to get to the Great Hall and have a quick breakfast."

He finished as all the first years headed off to their dorms. Harry was heading up the stairs when he heard the rest of the house entering the common room behind them. He wondered vaguely whether they planned it like that.

The first floor dorm room had a platinum plaque on it saying first years so he entered followed by five other boys he had only vaguely talked with at dinner.

They all nervously looked around the bright white room with huge oak four-poster beds with purple hangings and covers, and two huge windows with window seats overlooking the lake and forest. Trunks were at the edge of each bed that had been brought from the train for them while they were eating. Harry had left his when he realised that no one else was taking theirs, and was pleased to see it again.

Harry wondered who could have brought them up and how they knew what house they went into so quickly, but shrugged it off since he was too exhausted to care about that too much. Anyway, when something weird happens he should just answer with magic.

Harry found his trunk at the end of the bed by one of the large windows and sat on it, looking at the two bedside tables he had either side of the head of his bed in wonder. They both had draws and some kind of fire lamp on each in fox shaped patterns. Rosette Vulpine sure did have a great love for foxes, not that Harry was going to complain since foxes are cool. Then with a name like hers, foxes had to stick.

He had never even considered the possibility that in all of his life he would ever have such a beautiful, huge and comfortable bed in his life. It all seemed too much. It almost made up for the stupidity of the rest of the wizarding world just to have such comfort, and from the expression Ginny wore in the common room earlier this whole tower probably out-shined Gryffindors completely.

He sighed contently as he looked around as the other boys either sat or stood around looking a little nervous so Harry introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Harry Evans!" he just announced out of the blue making the others jump, but laugh at themselves for being startled like that.

"I'm Matthew Parks," said a small mousey boy with rusty brown hair and light grey eyes smiling brightly.

"Yo, the names Donovan Keeley," introduced a dark skinned boy with very dark brown hair and dark eyes, giving a wave of his hand as he dropped down onto his bed.

"I-I'm David Waylin," said a small timid looking boy with dim blue eyes and bright blonde ruffled hair.

"And I'm Edward Sanders," added a boy with black hair with his fringe coloured dark blue with brown eyes. "Just call me Eddy."

"I'm Samuel Collins," introduced the last boy as everyone else was staring at him for his name. He had dark rusty hair with brown skin and a slight oriental slant to his dark eyes. He smiled nervously. "Just call me Sam. It's nice to meet you all."

"Well what do you guys think of all this?" asked Donovan as he shook his head. "It's a bit overwhelming for me, but that bloody common room is awesome. I expected something cool but that was almost too much."

"Yeah it was awesome," agreed Eddy grinning. "Though, Rosette Vulpine seems to have been obsessed with foxes, not that I'm complaining since they're totally awesome paintings and all."

"They're quite awesome," agreed Harry. "So were you all as freaked as me when you found out you are mage?" he asked them eagerly.

"Too right I was," laughed Sam. "It took a while for me to get used to the idea. Mum and dad were a little more accepting since it explained away all of those freaky things that kept happening around me."

They all then settled down into talk about themselves and their families. Well except Harry, since he was unsure where he was going to stay during the summer when he had to leave Hogwarts. However, the other boys did not seem to notice. So Harry was thankful for the preteen's short attention span.

Though they only talked for about an hour when they changed into pyjamas and climbed into their warm beds and as soon as their heads hit their soft pillows, they fell into the world of dreams.

However, in the reflection of the window by Harry's bed. If he were to open his eyes and look into the darkness of night. He would see a beautiful fluffy-white snow fox watching him with beautiful green eyes.

It watched over the sleeping boy with curious eyes and a hint of mischief, all night, until he began to stir that morning, well rested, and the fox was no longer there.

_**to be continued…**_


End file.
